


Down then up again...

by Hullocsillag



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: Erik visited Charles after a while.What should Charles say to him?He would like to ask, but the words just got stuck in his throat....The plot is after the 3rd film called "Apocalypse".





	Down then up again...

_\- Chemistry was always good between us, but.. you are unreliable, unexpectable, murderer, cold and …_

Charles sat in front of the window, thousands of thoughts swirled in his mind. He was looking at his students, who enjoyed their last day in school. It was a hot, summer late afternoon. Their laughter silenced through the window.

The man let Erik sneak behind him. He lent forward and preyed warily Charles’ shoulders. Then, he hugged carefully the man’s chest, while he pressed his upper body to the other’s whilst he exhaled a torrid kiss on his neck.

\- _No, never again_ – thought Charles but his whole body shuddered. Then he tried to find his voice.

\- You shouldn’t be here… My students can see you… us…

\- They won’t.. I’ll be cautious.. – whispered Erik breathless and gave another kiss to Charles’ neck what was full of goosebumps now.

\- You could frighten them… - sighed under his breath. But he gave Erik’s lips a way to his neck.

\- Well, I am not as scary as you think .. Am I ? - exhaled the question to Charles’ beck. - And by the way… I’m the good guy now.. I’ve saved all of your lives..

 

The bald one shook his head gently.

 

\- Erik, please… - _I’m so weak when you’re close to me_ … - rolled the man further off the other man and finally enticed himself to look at the other one. He turned the wheelchair to Erik.

He was standing with hands in his pockets; he tilted his head a bit to the side. He was looking at Charles with investigative, pervasive eyes. He looked like a predator what tries to quench its instinct.

Charles was trying to say something, but when he breated in, the words stopped inside his mouth. He licked the corner of his mouth.

\- Are you going to say something or you just try to force yourself not to read in my mind? - asked Erik insolently, what made Charles chortle, but he didn’t say anything.

This sound made Erik smile, and reduced slowly the dictance between them. He put his fingers gently under Charles’ jaw and made his head raise up. Two sad, blue gaze meta t that moment and they understood each other’s pain. Charles stretched up as high as he could, and Erik bent down.

 

Lips were on lips, soothingly but tingly as well.

- _Where have you been for ten years? I’ve missed you so much… But you were so happy with your life without me._. – plump eardrops rolled down Charles’ cheeks, and the only thing he could say after their lips parted from each other was:

 

\- Erik…


End file.
